The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to management of application programs processed by user terminals.
During the development, testing, and production of application programs it is desirable to collect metrics relating to the operation of the application programs on user terminals. The metrics can be reported to support servers for analysis of, for example, root causes of errors or undesirable operation, how user's typically interface with the application programs, user experience improvement opportunities, etc. While the metrics are helpful for improving the operation of application programs operations and the associated users' experiences, for providing such instrumentation, metric storage, and communication of metrics undesirably utilizes resources of all infrastructure involved in such operations.